A forgotten Tale
by Tsukoso
Summary: Once in a while, you find yourself wondering why you love someone so much. So much, that you would do anything to get them back, anything... Eventually, you only have love in the dark, you develop a total eclipse of the heart (CH.11 is up) R&R (mature for
1. The first day

Okay, this is my first OFFICIAL Fic, chapter one is somewhat okay, but it gets interesting. I am having a lot of fun writing it, so I hope the readers have just as much fun reading it Anyway I do not own any of the Final Fantasy characters, or the name "One thousand words" (Which I use in this chapter)

_

* * *

_

_So this is my story, well our story. It's been a while since I told it to anyone so consider yourself lucky. What's it about? Well you'll just have to see wont you? _

_It all starts with a boy, then a girl and lets just say that they're souls became one. Ah sorry folks for giving you a mushy start but hey, what can I say? _

"Yo! Dude wake up!" Gippal cried out. Tidus shot up and rubbed his eyes, it felt like it was 1:00 in the morning. The blonde suddenly grasped his head with pain. "Hang over eh? Ouch that must hurt." Gippal began to laugh, "You were so wasted you should have seen yourself!"

"Lay off," the blonde yelled, pushing his friend away. He got up off the couch and slipped a shirt on. He didnt even bother combing his hair, he looked good anyway. He rubbed his head and groaned loudly.

"Good thing Lenne didnt see, or else she would have taken the advantage and raped you!" Gippal started to laugh, and even Tidus let out a small snicker.

"Not like that is a bad thing anyway," Tidus replied, going over a fantasy scene in his head. He knew she wanted him, and he didn't really want to refuse the thought either. Why they haven't yet was a mystery to the whole school. It was obvious they were together, the head cheerleader on one side, and the star Blitzball player on the other. There, perfect match. Maybe he should make a move today... He shook the idea out of his head, for now at least.

"Come on," Tidus said, grabbing his backpack and heading towards the apartment door, "We better go or we'll be late." He looked at his roommate to make sure he was coming.

"Yeah, all because you slept in!" Gippal cried.

"Spare me," Tidus groaned, rolling his eyes. Then the two blondes then hurridly walked out the door.

* * *

"Young miss?" Yuna glanced at the maid that stood by her large wooden door. "Do you wish for a ride to school, or would you rather drive yourself?" She asked timidly. The maid was obviously new, because she seemed very uneasy about Yuna, usually most of the servents liked her.

"Would you ask Johnathan to drive me?" She quickly added, "I mean if it is no trouble for you." The brunette then tried to give her nicest smile, she didnt want this woman thinking she was a spoiled rich brat.

The maid looked relieved then smiled herself, "Oh no, no trouble at all Miss, I will do that right away." With that she left. Yuna's eyes trailed back to her poetry book, _A thousand words, _which was by her favoirte poet, and uncle, Cid. She has been ready for her first day of highschool for hours by now, she was just too excited. She was always home schooled, but because this was her last year in highschool her mother allowed her to actually go to a PUBLIC school, oh no not a private rich kid school, a regular poor public school. She couldn't be any happier. Yes it was a new year, new school, and new life. What could possibly go wrong?

Yuna slipped her bookbag that was laying neatly next to her on her King sized bed on, and glanced at herself in the mirror that hung on the wall. "Nothing will go wrong," she reassured herself. She shifted the bookbag slightly in a more comfortable position then walked out of the door silently. She was finally ready to welcome this new world.

* * *

Alright tell me what you think, I know your going to go, "God no, not another Yuna X Tidus fic! But hey give it a chance, you will be surprised. Don't forget to review!

...Tsukaru...


	2. The lovers?

A Forgotten Tale

Okay on to chapter two! I hope I made this chapter a little longer, but if the chapters are too short then please tell me, I'll make them longer! In this chap the two lovers finally meet, although not in the best of terms really. Now if the _words are like this_ then it is the characters thoughts. So if it is in Tidus' perspective then it would be his thoughts. Get it? Yeah yeah I dont own them alright!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Hey baby," the long haired brunette said, hugging Tidus a rather close. He noticed this as well and raised his brow. She then started to slightly grind against him, he even almost let out a moan.

"Lenne," he whispered, "You shouldnt do that in school, everyone will be jelous of me." All the kids passing by in the hall did glance at them, but rolled their eyes and continued walking.

"Let them be jelous," she whispered in his ear, her words were smooth, and her breath was warm as her lips were barely touching it. He could hear her soft breathing, almost like a moan, as she exhaled. "I have to get to class though, meet me after school outside the gym okay? We can have some fun tonight." She gave him a sexy smile, then slowly started to walk down the hallway.

The blonde snickered to himslef, and watched her walk off.

_She is so sexy, and so mine. Talk about score. But now I should really get to class..... if I am late then it will be another detention to add to my collection. _

He began to turn around, but as he did so he ran into someone who held a small book, which now landed on the floor with a loud thump. To make matters worse, the tardy bell just rang.

_Shit_

"Sorry," the book holder mumbled, and bend down to pick up her book.

The young blonde was about to yell out that they should be sorry, or even give them a good telling off, but his mood suddenly changed to see a beautiful brunette that layed before his eyes. So instead he bent down and picked the book up himself. Their eyes met on the floor, which was when he realized she had one green and one blue eye, they were mismatched.

_They are still really pretty though_

They both stood up and he handed her the book giving his best "I want to flirt" smile. She looked at him for a second then spoke suddenly.

"Well arent you quite the gentleman," she said, somehow he knew she couldnt take her eyes off of him, but she wanted to hide it.

He gave a playful bow, "At your service Miss..?" He hoped that at least this beauty would give him the honor of knowing her name.

"Yuna," she said, in a cute voice, then she too gave a shy smile towards him. His eyes scanned her up and down, but then he saw she was frowning now. I raised my hands to show her that I was innocent, well at least a little bit innocent.

"May I at least know the name of the gentleman who knocked my books down?" She asked in a proper voice. Her eyes were sparkling now, and it made him feel, well, different.

"Tidus," he replied when he inched closer to her. "But everyone calls me Ty."

_You must be new, since your the only beautiful woman I have not gotten to get to know a little better....heh..._

She smiled innocently then whispered in his ear, "Well Mr. Tidus," she moved closer to him, and his breathing increased, he felt his heart starting to go faster with each second.

_Oh yeah she wants me_

I do hope you learn some decent manners in your next class, because I believe that you have no respect towards women, and I am afraid to say your phoney taticts do not impress nor fool me."

He suddenly frowned and watched the brunette walk proudly towards the main office. He grunted then went to his own class.

_Sure I'll get a detention, but its worth it to get a good look at her ass_

* * *

Well tell me what you think! Now I was disputing with myself on whether I should have a nice lemon scene with Lenne and Tidus next, well tell me if I should or not, I'll listen to ya! Dont forget to review!

...Tsukaru...


	3. On friendly terms

A forgotten tale

Alrighty! Time to go onto chapter three! Just wanted to say that I do live in Florida, so with all these hurricanes hitting, I will update soon. There is no lemon in this chapter but hey, it may come up.....(Still deciding)

* * *

"Come on dude!" Gippal said pushing through the crowd of people, heading towards the cafeteria, pulling Tidus along. Lunch, his favorite class. Although Lenne didnt have it with him (And she tried and tried to get in it) he has his two best friends to enjoy lunch with him, Gippal and his "crush" Rikku. Gippal was very good looking, just like Tidus, but didnt have Tidus' confidence towards girls, and Rikku is the type of girl who likes guys like Tidus, but they all knew she liked Gippal too.

She was standing in the lunch line tapping her foot, and she was obviously waiting long. She spot us, and turned her back to Gippal, who was about to speak to her. Rikku looked very young, no doubt about that, and she acted too, with her childish acts, and she couldnt stay standing still for more than a few seconds. She was like a small puppy,

_But puppys are always fun to play with_

Tidus had to admit he missed it when they went out together, he enjoyed a little bit of young bait every now and then.

Gippal kept looking at her, trying to give his best apologetic face, giving her his charming smile, but she ignored him completely, acting as if he werent there, and turned to the other blonde.

"Hey Ty, whats up?" She asked glancing at Gippal, then turned back to Tidus giving him a sweet smile.

"Not much," he said chuckling at Gippals face, he tried to hide his jelously. "But I did get a detention last period for being late for class," he rolled his eyes as if it were for the most stupid reason ever.

She gave him a playful "tsk" noise and shook her head laughing softly, "Thats what you get for making out with Lenne between classes."

He was almost about to blurt out that it wasnt Lenne who made him late, but another brunette goddess, but he kept his mouth shut. He didnt need suspicions about him wanting to go out with that other girl, it wasnt true.

_Or was it? _

They got their food quickly then sat at a small table. Rikku finally started to talk to the depressed Gippal, and before Tidus could change the subject, they started to flirt and giggle like little 8th graders. Watching them made the blonde feel lonely, he wanted Lenne her to hold onto and kiss on, he hated watching others have fun without him. He got up to search for his friend Wakka, but he was hanging his arm around Lulu, a girl he just recently started to date.

Tired of all the love that was circling him, he got up to find a table where he might be able to sit alone. Then he saw her. The only beautiful woman that turned him down, sat on the edge of a table alone, no guy hanging his arm around her, or flirting with her, just her and her book that she dropped in the hallway.

_Yuna...._

He sat down a few chairs away from her, looking up innocently, acting as if he didnt notice she was there. Her eyes wondered from her book, but when they saw him she quickly dug her nose back into her book. He scooted one seat, whistling now, acting as if she wasnt even there. She smiled to herself, and he was close enough to see it.

_Yeah see? I am acting like an idiot just to talk to you, you should feel special_

He then crawled into the seat right next to her, and folded his hands and straightened his posture like a good, polite young boy. She knew he was there, but didnt raise her eyes, and acted as if she was reading. He glanced at her book and saw, One thousand words- Poetry by Cid.

_Huh, Rikku's dad, I always thought he was a lame writer, mabe now I actually might read one of his books._

"You know, I know Cid, he is a good friend of mine," he said giving her his most gentleman smile, trying to impress her just a little.

She frowned and turned her eyes back to her book, ingnoring him. He hated that, and he was going to change it even if he did look like an idiot.

He stood up and bowed, then began to recite in his most proper voice, "Mi'lady, forgive me for not asking your permission to sit next to you, it was very rude on my part, so I ask you now, may I please have the honor of sitting with such a respected lady?"

She gave him a suspicous look and stared in his eyes to see if he was secretly laughing at her, but she was too dazed by the deep blue color, that she couldnt tell. The blue orbs glowed and were almost begging for her to say yes. So she cooly replied:

"Well I see that last class did knock a few small manners in your head, and you can sit if only you stop talking to me like that," she hated it when people did, it made her feel unwelcomed because of her wealth. He just acted that way because he wanted to be funny, she was sure of it, he couldnt possibly know what she is....

He gave her his regular smile, then sat next to her, bad posture and all. He knew he shouldnt be really sitting next to her, or really even talking to her, but something made him curious, so he decided to do a little study is all. Is it wrong to want to get to know her better.

_Mabe they could just be friends, right?_

"Can I ask what your next period is, mabe we have it together." He asked, he was trying his hardest not to look at her body, but it took some major will power.

"Poetry is my next class with Sir Auron," she replied in her normal tone, she was actually starting to talk to him without sarcasim in her voice. He liked that.

"Well I have Zodiac Astronomy next," he said to her, he actually liked that class, right now they were doing some palm reading. She cocked her head to one side in wonder, she must not know what that is.

_Thats so cute, and innocent. She looked like a small kid wondering whats in the Christmas box_

He smiled at her curiousity, then took her hand gently. She almost jerked back, but kept it there, he would have given all his blitzball trophys to know why she did. He ran his fingers over the palm of her hand, studying the lines.

"This line here," he said pointing to a small line in the center of her hand, "Means you wish to have a child on a full moon, but you can never really tell if you actually will." She looked dazed, and he used that to run his fingers higher up on her arm, ever so gently.

She snapped out of it, and withdrew her hand placing it in her lap, and blushed. He would have never thought she was the type to be shy. Suddenly the bell rang, and she was just about to get up to dump her trash untill he stopped her.

"Hey since your new and all, mabe I can show you around the school, just so you know it a little better," he said to her, with a small want in his voice.

She bit her lip in thought then whispered to him, "Meet me today after school, at the bike rack," with that she left him, his heart leaped, untill reality hit him.

_What am I going to tell Lenne?_

He glanced at Rikku and Gippal who were holding hands and standing pretty close to each other. They broke up with a kiss and went to their seperate classrooms, and when she left Gippal gave Tidus a big thumbs up.

_Hmph good luck with that dude_

* * *

Alright, thats it with chapter three! I know you guys have only seen Tidus' side and his feelings, so what about Yuna? Well just tune in to see!

...Tsukaru...


	4. Her thoughts her refuge

A forgotten Tale

Alrighty I'm back, sorry for the little wait there, my internet shut off for a few days so we temp. got AOL. Gosh it really sucks! I wanted to say thanks for all the reviews it makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside Anyway its time for chapter four! I know at the beginning I said that we would see Tidus' side and Yuna's side and well I have been using Tidus for a while so for this chapter this is ALL Yuna's side. Have fun with it. Also Yuna in this fic is a lot like herself in the second game. She trys to be tough but she still is the goody and she still looks at the positive side of everything and well everyone.

_

* * *

No. No, No, No. Well, mabe......ugh, NO! _

The brunnette shook her head in frustration she tried and tried to look at more of a positive side, but just couldnt. She would argue to herself, say that she could just not go and meet him, but then she might regret it all night. But if she really did see him afterschool........

She copied her Poetry notes down that Sir Auron wrote on the board, desperatly trying to get her mind off of him. Most of the class was asleep, she was the only one awake, although not paying too much attention.

_Get your mind off of him girl.....It's not like he is single anyway......._

Of course he wasn't, everybody knew that he was always with some girl. This weeks model is some girl named Lenne. She was a cheerleader and everybody worshipped her, including her cousin Rikku who seemed to know Lenne some way. Yuna herself was always thought to be a clone of the brunnette cheerleader, just with shorter hair. Everybody on her first day thought she really was Lenne who got a summer haircut. Although she may never admit it, Yuna thought this Lenne was lucky......because she had Tidus. But there were to many No's that came along with the whole Tidus package.

"No" she shouldnt talk to him even on a friendly matter

"No" she shouldnt sit with him at lunch

And "No" she shouldnt meet up with him afterschool, it's just wrong!

But why is she doing all of the above? Mabe it was his deep blue eyes that scanned her, and watched her movement...lovingly. Mabe it was the way he spoke to her, with such confidence, and sometimes with a much softer tone. Or....the way he touched her every so gently. When he ran his fingers over her palm and arm, she felt as if she wanted to let out her own soft moan. Luckily she stopped herself from doing any such thing.

The bell rang and startled her thoughts, but she quickly packed her books. She glanced at the clock and saw that it really was the end of the day, it was time to make a decision.

_Well it's terribly rude to just ditch someone like that, so I have no choice_

The thought made her feel a little better, but not much. Her stomach lurched and she felt nervous, not the confidence she always had when he acted like a jerk, because when he's sweet, sarcastic remarks are unnecissary, which leaves her defensless.

She decided that this meeting is going to be friendly, nothing else. She really didn't want to "gou out" with him. It was completely out of the question.

_Or was it?_

She quickly walked, almost ran, through the hallway, trying to quickly get through. In her haste she bumped into someone, knocking them down.

"Oh my goodness, I am so very, very, sorry," she helped the poor girl up onto her feet hoping she didnt cause to much damage.

The girl groaned then choked out, "No its alright I guess...." Yuna gave a sigh of relief and looked at her victim that she bowled over. To her surprise this brunnette looked almost exactly like Yuna.....except longer hair and sharp green eyes.

"H...hi I'm Yuna," she said, hoping the person wouldn't say who she thought they were.

"I'm Lenne," the long haired brunnette replied, "Nice to meet you, but hey I have to go, my friend is waiting for me." She didnt give Yuna a chance to reply and just simply left.

The brunnette softly banged her head against the locker, then headed out the double doors to the outside.

_"No" I shouldnt talk to his girlfriend!_

She took out her cell phone and called her driver, saying she will just walk home today. She still had to see him, like she said before it's very rude to just ditch someone. Her heart was still racing from the encounter she had with Lenne, so she thought she must look a little flushed as well.

She walked up to the gym, but didn't see the blonde anywhere, so she sat and decided to wait. Her eyes fixed on a couple that were sneaking in the gym locker rooms, but soon realized that it was her blonde cousin, holding her friend's hand. Well I guess _boyfriend's _hand. She rolled her eyes and ignored them.

_Well at least Rikku will have a good time tonight_

* * *

Okay thats it, sorry the chapter was short, and you may think the lunches are a little late seeing Yuna only has one more period after lunch, but at my school we do have a late lunch so thats just how it goes. The chapter ahead is a small Rikku X Gippal lemon so be warned. (Give Yuna and Tidus some time, for their lemon chapter will come up sometime)

R&R

...Tsukaru...


	5. Heaven above

A forgotten Tale

I decided to rewrite chapter five, don't sorry but I wanted to take the lemon out of it for now, and just save until a certain couple is ready to, please don't yell at me ;;; Anyway so here it is have fun with it! Thanks for all the reviews! By the way this is still in Rikku's perspective

* * *

"Hey Rikku," the blonde nudged her gently, and she looked into his eyes.

"Yeah, what do ya' need?" She asked, giving him a curious smile. He wearily smiled back, he wanted to tell her the truth of what he feels, but words just didn't come out.

"Never mind..." he said and turned his head towards his feet blushing. They sat on the swings at the small park across the street from the school.

_Gippal, please just say it.........say that you like me, just like I love you.........Wait! What did I say? I LOVE him... no way! Sure maybe I like him but going a little overboard..._

She was blushing at her thoughts, and of course he noticed it and chuckled to himself. She was swaying herself up and down on the swing, gently, rocking back and forth.

"Rikku, would you like to go out with me sometime, like at Java Lattés tomorrow? It'll be my treat," he said quietly. Her swing stopped as she dug her heel into the dirt.

"Yeah that would be nice," she said and looked at him and gave him a big smile. "Just don't be late." He chuckled and shook his head.

"I won't, trust me, on my honor." She nodded then leaned against his swing.

_Maybe I really am in love......Maybe......_

She hopped off the swing, and waved good bye.

"Do you need a ride?" The male blonde asked. Rikku simply shook her head.

"No, I can walk, I need the exercise," she stated then gave him a small smile.

_I do love him, heaven high_

Two dark blue eyes gazed at the short haired brunette with longing. He gritted his teeth when she saw a young man with her....flirting with her! He peered at the boy from his car, feeling his heart turn full of hatred. They were talking together at the front of the school, he could see her giggle and laugh. His hand then soon clutched into a fist.

"Shuyin, if you go out there you will ruin the whole plan," a bored voice from the passengers seat said, shifting her gaze to the young couple as well.

"Paine, leave me be, I wont do anything rash, well not _yet _at least," he smiled to himself, laughing silently at the thought of that young blondes face when he takes Yuna back. Of course she will refuse him, but he will FORCE her to come with him, whether she liked it or not. Ever since what happened two years ago, he has been trying to track her down for the longest of time. He finally found her, and the plan was going great.

How could she steep this low? She was at a run down public school flirting with a poor, run down boy.

_To think she ever left me...._

"Paine, I want you to make sure you find out everything there is to know about that boy, and I mean _everything," _he said with an annoyed tone. "Until next time, my love," he whispered secretly saying good bye to Yuna.

They drove off silently without saying a word to another, Shuyin only wishing the brunette will realize he loved her more than she could imagine.

_Yuna, I will have you, no matter what. The gods themselves can not stop me, I will be victorious._

Meanwhile, the young couple were so into their conversation that they didn't notice a long haired brunette heading towards them, her eyes burning with anger.

* * *

Alright that's it for now, and just if your wondering, Java Lattés is a real coffee shop where I live, so I did not make it up or anything. Well thanks for reading and remember to review Until next time:

...Tsukaru...


	6. You may not believe it, but I love you

A forgotten tale

Alright on to chapter six! I like to update quickly so hope its not TOO annoying Anyway, this chapter is in Tidus' perspective so keep that in mind. They are HIS thoughts. P.S Thanks for the reviews, I love them

* * *

"Cid is a great poet, I love his work," she said in a debate tone. "Mabe if you actually read some poems you would see." Yuna finished. They have been talking for a while now, and not one of their conversations invlolved the school. He liked flirting with her, she was so...._innocent. _Nothing like Lenne at all.

"Trust me he isnt that good at all, I know his," with that he silenced himself, when he peered over Yuna's head he saw yet another brunnette, but this one was a cheerleader with long hair.

_Lenne_

She came almost stomping towards them, her angered expression meant that they would be in trouble. DEEP trouble.

_Shit, I need an excuse.....quick!_

His mind raced untill he had the perfect idea, but Yuna was going to have to go along with it. Yuna looked to where his eyes layed and at what she saw her face flushed so quickly, she was as white as an egg. She quickly turned her head and looked into his eyes, he tried to give her a look that he had no idea that Lenne would turn up, he prayed that she would understand.

"Yo, babe! Over here!" He said waving his arm at the long haired brunnette. Lenne gave him a look of confusion then stalked over to the pair that were sitting down with their book bags betweent their legs. "This is Yuna, my cousin, she is going to this school now." He said in a bored tone, acting nothing but normal. "I was waiting for you, thought you would look here."

Lenne narrowed her eyes at Yuna, and Yuna hated it. She was judging the short haired brunnette right then and there. People like Lenne make her sick.

"Yeah we already met in the hallway," she said in a snobby tone, Tidus could feel her suspicion so he stood up to give her a friendly hug, he didnt want Yuna to be hurt or anything.....

_Ah wait, why would she? Its not like we have feelings towards each other.....well mabe we do but still I'm taken......_

"He tried to give Lenne a small hug, but instead she grabbed his shirt and deeply kissed him, passionate and to him.....it was....

_Disgusting_

He wanted to break away and yell at her, then go and hold Yuna, tell her that Lenne and himself were through. But that would make things worse, so he held his stomach in, and stood it just a little longer.

_Yuna must think I'm such a jerk_

She should, because he felt he was. Lenne finally broke the kiss up, and looked at Yuna blushing and looking down, she almost gave the brunnette a snicker, but controlled herself.

"I better go," the discouraged Yuna said. She almost wanted to cry, for what she didnt even know.

_No Yuna dont....dont go. Stay here....with me..._

"Alright...." He muttered. "Do you need a ride to uncles house?"

"No I can walk.....t...thanks Ty," she said in a quit and hoarse voice.

He walked up to her and held his hand in the air. She looked at it suspicously, then at Lenne, who was watching her every move intently.

_Yuna, trust me._

She gave him a small and weak hi-fi, then felt something push in her hand. She gave him a weak smile, then began to walk off.

"Come on," he said to Lenne, he started to walk the opposite way Yuna was going.

_I hope you can come Yuna. I am taken, but that can change. _

He and Lenne slid in the black car, then drove off.

_You may not know it.....but I think I am deeply in love with you._

_(Pssst hey its me, just wanted you to know with the scene change it goes to Yuna's prospective. She walked home and it takes from there.)_

She ran through the huge house, and finally came to her room. She hastily went to her bed and burried her head in the pillow. Then she burst into tears.

_How could he? I thought.....I thought we had something._

She still clutched the piece of paper that he had given her, she actually really did forget about it untill now, hell, she still had her book bag on. She slipped the bag off her shoulders and still sniffing slightly, she opend the paper. It was a note.

_Hey, you better be reading this, I didnt have much time to right it, especially with Lenne hanging around me, _she read, a tear drop landed on the note, smudging it just a bit. _Meet me at 11:00 sharp. Please Yuna, give me a chance._

_Love, _

_A prince who needs his princess_

The note shocked her, it really did, she thought it would say he couldnt see her anymore, but he actually wanted to meet up with her. She knew she had to go, or else she would regret it for a long time. She called for her maid, then asked if she could ask Johnathan if he would drive her tonight.

_You may not know it..... but I think I am deeply in love with you_

* * *

Alright, I hope I did the little Lenne act alright, dont forget to review, next chapter will be fun dont worry stay tuned

...Tsukaru...


	7. A silent stalker

A forgotten Tale

Alright! I'm back finally soooooo sorry for the long update ;; School has been busy but I promise I will try not to do it again This is chapter seven. I do not own Final fantasy or any of its characters.

* * *

Lenne wanted to come to Tidus' apartment and watch the blitzball game. It was Zanarkand VS. Kilika, opening in the finals. Although Zanarkand, his home team, was playing, and winning as usual, he couldn't keep his thoughts on the game, they wondered about Yuna....nothing else. He kept glancing at the clock, so anxious about meeting her, he needed to talk to her, and quick.

Lenne caught him looking at the clock once again and cocked her head. "What are you waiting for?" She asked raising an eyebrow. "Your not even watching the game."

He snickered and shook his head. "I'm just tired is all, I better get to bed." She looked at him suspiciously and he shrugged. "I have a test in History tomorrow and I don't know what the hell they're talking about in there."

"Alright, can you drive me home? Or are you too tired for that too?" She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Nah, I'll do that for you if your nice," he said in a bored tone. She rolled her eyes in reply. He glanced at the clock again.

_Damn, it's 11:15, I'm late already! Please Yuna, wait for me, I promise I will be there! _

She laid her head against the gym doors and closed her eyes tightly. It was 11:30, and she has been waiting for what seemed like forever. She wanted to talk too, there was no doubt. She heard quiet footsteps, so she shot her eyes open. She peered at the street that was not too far away and saw a figure of a man, almost completely shadowed behind some bushes. She gasped at what she saw.

_That's not Tidus_

The light illuminated his face suddenly and she confirmed who it was immediately. That was the face that haunted her at night, that two years ago sunk fear in her heart. That very person was standing there, staring at her.

_Shuyin _

"Hey Yuna!" She heard a yell in the opposite direction. She turned to see Tidus running up to her with an apologetic face on, but she ignored him. The brunette looked back at the street to see the mysterious man gone.

_No, how did he find me?!_

Tidus placed his hand on the brunette's shoulder. "Yuna, what's wrong?" She turned to him, her eyes filled with tears of fear.

"Yuna...." Tidus gave her a frown, then pulled her into his arms. She cried softly in his arms, with her arms to her side. He kissed her head gently. "Whatever it is, I am here for you. Let me drop you off at your house and lets talk about," she could tell he hated seeing her like this. She nodded and broke the embrace. The blonde ran his thumb over her face, wiping her tears, then took her hand in his and without a word walked to his car. Yuna looked back in the opposite direction, but still saw nothing.

_Thank you.....Tidus_

* * *

"Your going to get caught someday," a deep female voice said behind the spying blonde. She had her normal bored tone.

"Paine, leave me be, I do not pay you to follow me around," the blonde stated.

"Shuyin your going to ruin our plan with you stalking around her like that," her read eyes pierced through the darkness as she narrowed them towards him.

The dark blonde gritted his teeth, "Did you come to lecture me, or do you have information you wish to share?" He asked in an annoyed tone. The silver haired female gave him a snicker then smiled.

"The boy's name is Tidus, and," her eyes began to shine brightly, "He has a girlfriend who must simply hate Yuna."

The blonde then smiled back at her.

_We could definitely use her_

* * *

Thats it for now, please review, I like to know what you think Until next time  
  
...Tsukaru...  



	8. A terrible past, ready to resurface

A forgotten Tale

Alright then, sorry for the wait, and thanks for the reviews Remember it makes me all so warm and fuzzy inside, good or bad. So we are going to get on with some problems our favorite couple may have, starting out with possibly a little blonde. Ha ha you'll see what I mean.

By the way, this is in Yuna's perspective.

* * *

Two Years ago:

"Yuna, when you meet the governor's son, I want you to be on your best behavior, the governor takes great pride in his son and I wouldn't want to lose his partnership because you decide to be rude at the last minute," the older adult said, while touching up her makeup in the restroom mirror. Yuna simply rolled her eyes, as she leaned against the small counter listening to the lecture her mother decided to provide.

"When have I ever been rude to an important partner's son?" The short haired brunette asked, playing with her own hair.

"Remember Yaibal?"

"Oh that wasn't my fault," Yuna stated in defense, "He was the one who tried to kiss me, so he deserved fruit punch spilled on him," she replied trying to hold in her laughter.

"Well his father did not find it amusing," her mother explained. She was finally satisfied with her make up, and looked at her daughter. "Just be nice, and no more punch spills. Oh, we have arrived!" She said when she glanced at the bedroom window. Yuna gave a small pout and walked out of the room.

_Another day, another brat to keep my company_

She sighed and walked out of the large ship, onto the dock. She never thought that Kilika was this beautiful. Everything was a little warn down, but the place had fresh air, something Yuna herself, did not receive much. She peered down the dock to see a tall young man and his father waiting for them.

"See, aren't they polite?" Her mother said behind the brunette, referring to how the blondes waited for them at the end.

"Sure, whatever you say," she mumbled back. They walked to the blonde men who stood before them, and the brunette's mother introduced her.

"Hello Sir Governor, this is my daughter Yuna," she said proudly. The younger brunette gave a small smile.

"Nice to meet you," she said in her "polite" voice. She glanced at the younger blonde who was peering at her with his deep blue eyes. They were bright and full of life, she found herself hypnotized by his eyes.

"How beautiful, she looks just like you, Mi' Lady," the governor said to my mother and she gave a proud smile. "This is my son, Shuyin, I bet you two will get along quite well," he finished. She hated how he acted as if they were four, but smiled back to be polite.

The younger blonde bowed, then kissed Yuna's hand gently, "It is an honor My Lady, I always wanted to meet the great Lady Yuna," he gave her a polite smile, and let go of her hand. Yuna blushed and bent her hand down.

_He seems nice and well he is cute, maybe he isn't such a bad person after all_

* * *

Tidus listened to her story, and felt a small stab of jealousy at hearing how she felt towards this Shuyin guy.

_Shuyin is his name huh? Well they seemed close, can't believe he gave her up._

"He seemed nice, and well, he was cute, so I figured he wasn't such a bad person after all," she said in the passenger seat of the blondes car. Tidus listened and kept his eyes on the road. "But I was terribly wrong," She finished.

"What happened?" The blonde asked, glancing at Yuna. She bent her head and didn't look back.

"It is too painful to speak of," she said quietly. The blonde nodded and looked back to the road. He could see small tears run down her face. "I might need to move again, this time just by myself, I doubt my mother will move because of me." Tidus didn't answer.

_No, Yuna, you just can't. _

"Take a right here," Yuna said pointing to the right rode, they then entered a large estate.

The blonde pulled out to the gate, and a large, burly, security guard came to see who wished to enter at this time of night. Yuna rolled down the window and waved. The guard waved back and gave her a small smile as he opened the gate for them.

Tidus drove in and pulled into the huge driveway.

_Dang, this isn't a driveway, it's a parking lot! She didn't tell me she was THIS rich...._

He felt uncomfortable at this huge estate. The brunette began to get out, but he grabbed her wrist, and she turned to look at him.

"Yuna, I don't want you to go, not ever," he said holding on to her. She blushed and bowed her head. "You shouldn't have to worry about him, you should just forget." She nodded.

"Thank you, Tidus," she said softly. She left the car and walked down the long path up to her house.

"Hey Yuna!" The blonde yelled. She turned and looked at him at a distance. "Meet me at Java Lattés tomorrow at 1:00, we can talk!" She nodded and turned back to walking to her house.

Tidus smiled and began to back up and drive of. He was glad tomorrow was Saturday, no school, no Lenne, no worries. He wanted to think there was no Shuyin either. He wanted to know what the bastard did to her to give her so much pain. Tidus wanted to hunt him down, and take him down for good.

_What idiot would want to lose Yuna like that? _

He also wanted to know what exactly happened to her, although it was painful for her to say. She will tell him in time, he knew it.

"Yuna, I will protect you," he said out loud as he drove into the dark.

* * *

The phone rang loud in the small apartment and Rikku sprinted out of her room to the kitchen phone. She smiled when she saw Gippal's number.

"What's up?" She said in a perky greeting. The blonde at the other end sounded a little nervous.

"Oh so your still awake?" He asked, sounding relieved.

"Yeah of course," she said in her usual excited tone, although she was a little tired. "You know I don't like to sleep," she giggled and leaned against the counter.

"So how about 1:00 at Java Lattés tomorrow, I mean, is that a good time?"

"Yeah that's fine," she gave a small tired yawn.

"Alright then, see ya' tomorrow," he said cheerfully.

She chuckled, "Bye."

_1:00 tomorrow at Java Lattés, sounds like a date_

* * *

Well that's all for now, I have the next chapter mostly written out, I just need to perfect and type it! Don't forget to review!

...Tsukaru...


	9. Bad Time

A forgotten Tale

Alright, I am back with some surprises up my sleeves, and soon the plot will twist ha ha ha……. So I want to say that I am very, very sorry that I have not updated in so long, I have been working on my new story, One Too Many (Chapter one already posted in the Inuyasha anime section), but don't worry, I will never forget my Final Fantasy story! Anyway this chapter is going to be a tad bit longer and I am going to really try to keep up with stories now that everything has calmed down since those darn hurricanes that hit Florida (We just had our SAT testing because it was really delayed) So here is chapter nine and don't forget to review!!!

----------------------------------

Tidus peered over the brunettes shoulder to see a large gruff man staring right at him, pretending to read a newspaper.

"That's not that Shuyin guy is it?" he asked pointing to the man. She turned her head then chuckled and waved at the gruff man who simply rolled his eyes.

"No, I called my mother last night and told her who I saw," she turned back and took a sip of her coffee. "And she thought I should have a body guard accompany me at all times."

"Oh," he said sounding a little intimidated. He took a sip of the froth in his coffee, and the taste rolled over on his tongue. Java Lattés had the best coffee. He looked at his watch and saw it was just a little after one. Yuna started to chuckle when the blonde looked at her in confusion.

"What?" He asked and she pointed at his lips.

"You have some froth on your upper lip," she chuckled out. The blondes flirting power took over and he couldn't stop it.

"Can you get it for me?" He wanted to instantly smack himself for even daring to say that in front of Yuna. He was just about to say sorry and beg for forgiveness, but she silenced him when she leaned over and pressed her lips against his, smearing the froth on each of their lips. They each had their eyes closed in their deep first kiss, until a small perky voice split the silence in the coffee shop.

"Yo, TY!" The voice called out. The blonde looked up and ended the kiss quickly, and wiped the froth off of his lip with his shirt.

_Shit_

Rikku and Gippal cane walking towards them, and fast. Yuna couldn't see, her back was to them.

"Hey Lenne, I didn't know you cut your hair, it looks ni-" but the small blonde girl was cut off when the brunette turned to face her. Both girl's eyes widened.

"Shit," Tidus could hear Yuna say quietly under her breath.

_Does she know Rikku personally? _

Yuna stood up and looked and looked at the blonde couple. Gippal gave a small chuckle and pointed to the brunettes lip, so she quickly wiped the froth away. She started to look down, with her arms behind her back, blushing.

"Yunie!" The blonde girl yelled in excitement. She practically jumped the poor brunette and gave her a huge embrace as Yuna gave her a nervous smile.

"Hi...Rikku," it was hard to speak the blonde was hugging her too tight.

_What's going on?_

"It's been so long, you don't even call anymore!" The blonde accused when she let the suffocating Yuna go. She shook her finger in the brunettes face like she's in big trouble.

"Sorry," Yuna mumbled quietly.

"So, you know each other?" Tidus spoke up, still a little surprised. He tried to act casual, still sitting in his chair leaning back with his fearless expression. Gippal laughed and pulled a chair up next to the other blonde male.

"Yeah, duh, we're cousins," Rikku replied with her arm around Yuna's neck. Tidus raised an eyebrow and the brunette nodded.

"Dude, what are you kissing Rikku's cousin for?" Gippal asked jokingly. Tidus got the other blonde in a head lock, and almost tried to rip his head completely off. Rikku laughed, but Yuna didn't move. Her head was still bent, her arms behind her back, biting her lip and blushing.

"I better go," she said at last. They all froze and looked at her. Gippal had a handful of Tidus' golden hair, and Tidus was in position to play punch his friend's stomach. Yuna silently walked out, the guard followed her trying to act casual.

"Let go of me," Tidus growled. Gippal did so and the blue eyed blonde ran after Yuna. Rikku and Gippal shrugged in unison and sat down, deciding to leave the other couple be.

"Yuna!" Tidus yelled running after her. She didn't turn around, she kept walking steadily. "Yuna!" He called again. Finally he caught up with her, and the blonde put his hand on her shoulder. She spun around and there were tears in her eyes while she still blushed.

"Yuna, I'm sorry, I had no idea-" but the brunette cut him off in the middle of his sentence.

"Did you invite them?" She asked, putting her hands on her hips. She sounded pretty angry. Her body guard watched behind them, trying to "read" the newspaper upside down.

"No!" he yelled in reply. "I didn't know they were coming!" Yuna winced slightly at his yelling, and he instantly softened up. "I promise." The brunette had tears rolling down her cheeks.

"When are you breaking up with Lenne?" She asked somewhat sternly. The blonde shook his head, then put his hands on her waist.

"Soon," he said looking in her eyes. "If I break up with her now, she'll definitely suspect something." He pulled her towards him, and put her in a deep embrace. "Come on, lets go sit down with them, we'll have fun." Yuna nodded and they began to walk back.

"By the way, you still have some froth on your lip," the brunette said quietly, but he could tell she was chuckling.

_Can you get that for me again?_

He wanted to say it so bad, but wiped his mouth with his arm.

----------------------------------

"So, will you help?" The dark blonde asked, raising his eyebrow smiling at the long haired brunette before him.

"Of course," she said, flicking her hair behind her shoulder. "Someone has to do something about _her." _

The blonde nodded and gazed at her.

_She is beautiful, she looks just like Yuna_

He had a few fantasy thoughts, but shook them from his head.

_I am after Yuna, not a look-a-like_

"We will put our first plan of action this afternoon, you can join us if you wish so?" He asked smoothly. The brunette took the information in.

"So soon?" The blonde nodded. "Well, I don't think I'll be able to make it, but I will be able to assist you in the next plan?" She raised her eyebrow at him, and he simply nodded.

_Yuna, it is time we met once again, and I can not wait._

_-------------------------------_

Alright, well that's it, I hope it's a little longer, and as a preview for the next chapter, lets just say the title of the story will come into play (Hehe its going to be fun!) Anyway, don't forget to review and the next chapter is going to come out soon, just as soon as I am done with the Chapter on my Inuyasha fic! Until next time!

...Tsukaru...


	10. Carried away by obsession

1 Okay here's the story. I was cleaning my house up (My mom made me sniff) and when I was cleaning my closet out, my notebook fell from a shelf and it was the notebook where I had written all my stories in the past year or so, and this one was in it so I started to read it again for kicks and when it stopped I was like "Awww! I want to write some more " So I did and I finally found the time to type it up. (I am about three chapter ahead in my notebook) So everyone, please forgive me for the few updates, but I got a new computer and such so I will try my best to update as soon as possible. Well on to chapter ten!

* * *

"So... are you breaking up with Lenne?" Gippal asked Tidus cautiously. He didn't want to say anything he shouldn't have... just in case.

"Yeah, of course, it's not like I truly love her or anything," Tidus replied. He spoke the truth, compared to Yuna, Lenne was a self centered showoff... well from the blonde's perspective at least.

"Enough about us though," Yuna quickly interrupted. She wasn't too comfortable talking with everyone about this, "What about you two?" She asked looking at both Rikku and Gippal. The two blondes looked at each other, then blushed, while Tidus chuckled.

The four friends talked for another hour, until it was getting late in the afternoon. The body guard still sat behind them, looking as bored as ever.

"Well I better go," Yuna said, placing the money for the coffee on the table. The guard looked so relieved that Yuna couldn't help but laugh.

"Guess we better go too," Rikku stated, "Hey Yunie, is your mom in town this week? I haven't seen her in forever."

The brunette took a moment to think then nodded, "Yeah, actually, she is." This was the first week in about a month that Lady Yunalesca was actually home, she was such a busy woman, and today she gets back from Zanarkand. "Rikku, why don't you come over tonight? Gippal, Tidus, you guys can come to if you wish." Both Gippal and Rikku agreed to it, but Tidus shook his head.

"I can't Yuna... I have a stupid History paper to write," the blonde said with an annoyed tone. He hated History, it was basically a waste of time.

"Oh, well... Okay, that's fine," the brunette replied, disappointed. She called her driver to pick them up, and when the limo arrived Yuna glanced at the blonde. "Would you at least like a ride?" Tidus smiled at her, that devilish good smile and shook his head.

"No thanks, I'll walk." Yuna looked even more disappointed, but she had to say okay. The only reason Tidus didn't take the ride, was because he felt... worthless compared to Yuna. Guys are always suppose to buy their girls all the riches in the world, but what happens when your girl already HAS all the riches in the world, and you are too poor to give her anything else? He felt shabby, worthless even. He embraced Yuna tightly, each of their heartbeats were in sync.

"I promise I will make it up to you, I just have to get this done," he said softly, and Yuna couldn't help but nod.

The blonde couple behind Yuna and Tidus were giving their fare share of "Aw's" which received a glare from the brunette. Tidus chuckled as they all piled in the limp and waved.

_I wish times like these would never end..._

The guard that was watching Yuna ever so intently got into his own car and followed the limo. Tidus raised an eyebrow.

_Damn, she really is rich_

The blonde shrugged and walked off to the direction of his apartment. Something really just didn't feel right, Tidus was feeling... guilt, and a lot of it. He felt like something was _severThely _wrong, but he couldn't put his finger on it. He shrugged it off and kept walking.

_Well time for a fun time with History, woo hoo..._

* * *

Yuna barely listened to the conversation that the blonde couple were so transfixed in. Her mind was on Tidus, and Tidus only. She wanted him here, to hug or talk with... Hell, she would even buy him another coffee with PLENTY of froth. The memory of what happened this afternoon tore through her.

_That was such a great kiss..._

She wanted him even more now... Yuna sighed and looked in the rear window. Her face turned into a sudden frown. It was starting to get dark and...

_Where did my guard go? He was behind us just a second ago..._

"What the–" the driver yelled out and rammed the brakes down, which made the limo go into a sudden halt. The three friends jerked forward and Rikku let out a painful moan.

The driver got out of the limo following Yuna and the two blondes in total shock and awe. A dark-haired blonde stood in the middle of the street, only a few feet from the car. His hair covered his face, but a small gust of wind blew the strands out of his eyes. Yuna gasped suddenly. His eyes were fixed on her.

A mischievous grin spread across his face. The brunette looked back to desperately see if her guard was there, but he wasn't anywhere to be found. She turned back to the blonde, his eyes were still set on her in a longing way. She wanted to run as fast as she could, away from this nightmare, but her legs were stuck, she, just like her two friends, were frozen, unable to move from shock. Everything was in silence, until Yuna found the courage to speak.

"Shuyin.." Yuna strung out. His face was still stuck on that grin when he slowly raised his hand and simply snapped his fingers. The sharp sound broke through the silence, and almost echoed through the dead street.

Three large men suddenly snatched Yuna and her friends, and screaming ripped through the silence. The biggest man grabbed Yuna in a headlock, and before she could let out the slightest scream, a damp cloth covered her mouth, and a horrible taste spread through her throat, to her lungs. She tried to wiggle free but her strength had diminished. She could only let out a small whine. Soon her vision became blurry, then everything began to fade away. The blonde walked over to her in a proper matter with his hands behind his back.

"Soon Yuna, you and I will be one once more," she heard his muffled voice say softly in her ear. She felt his cold lips press against h er cheek when her vision began turn black. Everything was enclosing in, and she knew it was true.

She was falling into darkness, no light to be found.

_Tidus..._

* * *

Tidus finally finished his paper and glanced at the clock. It was still early, but he felt too sleepy to stay up. Gippal still wasn't back yet, and Tidus had not intended to wait for his roommate, so he jumped on his bed and closed his eyes.

_He better not have slept over there._

Tidus felt a small stab of jealousy, but shook the feeling away. He felt a little better than before, but he still had guilt inside of him. He almost began to worry again, but ignored it. He gave a small sigh, then began to slip into a deep slumber.

_Yuna...

* * *

_

_I had everything. I lost everything. We loved each other, I held her, she kissed me. Then... then life turned around, my sins caught up with me. I thought I conquered this anger inside of me, but it unleashed. True darkness took over. Then she left without a trace. I loved her so much that I was ready to search for her everywhere, God himself would not keep me from seeing her one last time. How am I to be blamed for loving someone? I know that I am falling into darkness, I can feel it in my chest when it heaves quickly in my nightmares. But.. If I am to be swallowed by this darkness, by these nightmares.. Then..._

"I'm taking her with me."

* * *

Well, hopefully it was a little longer ;;; I told you though that the story line was going to come into place! Although it is the tenth chapter... I am kind of late in putting it in, but you had to get to know the characters right? (Personally my favorite character is Shuyin in this story :P) Well I will try to update as soon as possible. I still have to do some writing in later chapters, and hopefully I will find the time to type it all up. See you in chapter 11, don't forget to review.

...Tsukaru...


	11. Total Eclipse of the Heart

Okay guys, I'm back with chapter 11, and it was funny when I was reading these reviews, some of you guys are too funny XP Anyway, sorry its been a while, and I know I left you all out on a cliff hanger (I hate it when authors do that to me too ) But really right now I want to say that I love the reviews you guys are putting up, I'm open to any suggestions, complaints, etc. I like that you just took the time to review my story, that says that my story has to be somewhat interesting. Now about this chapter, it has some mild gore in it... So I warned you. (I bet right now some of you are like: "What the hell happened that night!" haha you'll see you'll see! Okay, that's enough of me chatting away, here we go onto chapter 11 (Btw, I don't own Final Fantasy or any of it's characters. I also do not own the song title: "Eclipse of the heart" some lyrics I use in this chapter)

* * *

Tidus sipped his coffee in deep thought. Gippal didn't call or come back to the apartment, and neither Yuna or Rikku called either. Tidus wasn't usually the type to get worried, but he was nervous now. It was late in the afternoon, Yuna would have wanted to see him by now, wouldn't she? It could be that they had a good time without him... Or got too drunk and had to sleep off hangovers or something.

_No, Yuna wouldn't do that.. She would at least have given me a call, or something_

Tidus finished his cup, and laid the money on the table. His stomach turned, which made him cringe slightly.

_Something's wrong... But, what?_

He walked out of the coffee shop silently, with his fists clenched in his pockets. The huge crowd outside pushed at him, almost knocking him off his feet. Usually on the weekends there are crowds like this to celebrate something whether it be a crappy holiday, or just to celebrate the weekend. The street was packed with noisy tourists and locals.

A small laugh suddenly caught his attention through the noise. Now probably, he would have ignored it, it wasn't that loud, but something made the blond excited about it. Tidus' eyes darted back and forth through the crowd, trying to pinpoint someone...

The blond smiled, seeing a familiar brunette in the crowd. Her feathered hair was blown against the wind, which showed her face that portrayed a small smile and laugh.

_Yuna..._

Tidus' smile faded, when his eyes glanced at who she was walking with. He was a few inches taller than Tidus himself, with dark blond hair and piercing eyes. Without a second glance, Tidus knew who that was.

_Shuyin that bastard_

His eye's trailed down, heartbreaking as he went further. The two were holding hands tightly, both smiling at each other in admiration. If Tidus was to guess, he would have thought they were...

_A couple... mixed with love and emotion... damn it..._

Pain, anger, confusion, all rolled in one, swept through him. He stood there in shock, helplessly watching the two, being pushed by a Japanese tourist group pushed him away from the two. He wanted to reach his hand out to her, he was being pulled back helplessly, watching the one he loved hold hands with the one she despised.

_This can't be happening... It's all a fucking lie, I know it!_

He wanted to reassure himself... was that really her?

_Yep.._

Was that truly Shuyin she was with?

_No mistake..._

The blond tried to wake from this nightmare, but all he could do was walk away, fighting back tears. He didn't wake up, and never will. He didn't wake up when he slammed his apartment door and walked in angrily. He didn't wake up when Gippal was sitting on the couch, watching T.V.

"Yo," Gippal said scratching his head. As if things were normal, as if nothing happened...

Tidus ignored him, too furious to even try to talk to anyone. To sad to make out words that could even produce his anger. The blond shot to his room, and fell back onto the bed. He had to wake up... HAD to wake up...

_Yuna... I love you, come back to me.._

Before noticing, he drifted into sleep, with a tear stained pillow cradling his head.

* * *

Yuna stopped suddenly, zoned out. Something churned in her gut. She was forgetting something... something she had to do, but it wouldn't come to her.

"Something wrong My Lady?" Shuyin asked with his head turned and an eyebrow raised. The brunette gave him a reassuring smile.

"No, I'm fine, I just have a small headache," she pouted at him, while he chuckled then grabbed her hand. The dark blond pulled her towards him, bringing his face close to her ear, his warm breath brushing against the side of her head.

"Yuna... I love you," he whispered, "Stay with me forever, your mine, remember?" She did... he told her often. He rarely left her alone, always making sure he was by her side.

He took her head in his hands, then made eye contact, gazing into her own eyes. She looked into his as well, sadness spreading through her. His eyes had that effect on her, she couldn't help it. His eyes screamed out to her, they were pleading, depressed and sad all in one. But looking in them... she felt something more powerful that dwindled in her.

This was anger, rage that flowed through her. This emotion was so deep down inside of her, she didn't understand why. She loved him...

Shuyin pressed his lips against hers, parting them slightly. She didn't feel anything, no sparks, no fireworks. She was numb, unable to feel anything except for that anger that was in her veins. She wanted to scream at him, kick him, punch him... anything. But she just clutched her fists, and did nothing to push him away.

_I love this man... right?_

_Wrong._

* * *

Tidus opened his eyes to meet darkness that dwelled through the room. His eyes darted across the room to find her, right there, standing in front of his bed. He shot out, and looked at her with a blank expression. Her clothes were ripped, bruises and cuts trailed on her body. Her eyes were dulled, one had black eye, and a cut on her chin. She was crying, tears of blood stained her cheeks.

_What the... Yuna..?_

The blond's eyes trailed down to her hand, she was holding a small handgun, blood dripping off the end of it, landing in a puddle without a sound.

Tidus was frozen in shock, not the tiniest sound could come out.

"Tidus..." she murmured, "Tidus... why did you do this to me? All I ever did was love you... wasn't that enough?"

"What..?" He choked out.

_I didn't do it! I didn't do anything! I love you too, I would never do anything to harm you!_

She slowly brought the gun to her head, not taking her eyes off of Tidus.

"What if I disappeared?" She asked, "And leave this god forsaken world forever.." She closed her eyes, prepared for the worst.

_I love you Tidus... why?_

Her finger tightened on the trigger, while the blond could only stand and watch with horror. He wanted to scream, to run to her, but he stood there, not a sound came from his lips.

_Dammit... NO!_

The shot silenced through the silence, screams followed it. Whether it was his or hers, he couldn't tell, they just filled his head, bringing him to his knees. The brunette fell to the ground, landing in a puddle of blood.

_Tidus.. You know what you have to do_

_What?_

_Bang._

The blond bolted up from his bead, panting heavily. Beads of sweat mixed in with tears fell from his chin. He scrambled out of bed and into his bathroom, splashing water against his face, trying to wash away the nightmare. He looked into the mirror and stared at his red eyes.

_Bang..._

The word kept repeating in his head.

_Like some dumb-ass cowboy show or something_

He finished washing his face and quickly put on some clothes, he had only one thing in mind.

_I've got to find Yuna at school..._

The blond ran out of his room hurriedly, grabbing his car keys as he went. Gippal was out on the couch again, watching T.V., sipping beer as usual.

"Dude, where are you going?" He asked glancing at Tidus.

"School dumbass," the blond replied and walked out the door.

"But it's only six in the morning!" He could hear Gippal yell. Tidus didn't care, he'd wait for her to come. Even if he had to wait forever, Tidus would do it. A thought raced through his head.

_Bang._

_

* * *

Once upon a time I was falling in love_

_But now I'm only falling apart..._

Yuna opened here eyes wearily, light from the bedroom window bathed her face. Her head began to pound, pain seared through her. She climbed out of bed, holding her head.

_Ugh... I feel like crap..._

"Oh! Shuyin!" She yelled suddenly and rushed into the living room. There he was, balled up on the couch sleeping. Yuna went to Shuyin's apartment last night, he insisted on her staying with him. The brunette was too tired to argue, so she agreed. He was sweet enough to let her have his bed. She glanced at the clock to see it was 6:15, the library should be open by now.

_Well, I'll start heading for school, Shuyin can catch up_

She got dressed quickly and called her driver to pick her up. She watched the blond while waiting , listening to his breathing. He looked so innocent, his hair covered his cheek. She had the urge to kiss him, that's what a good girlfriend would do... but she couldn't make herself do it.

_Nothing I can do, a total eclipse of the heart..._

She heard her driver honk outside, so she ran out of the apartment with a last glance at the dark blond. Anger swept through her again, shocking herself. She loved this man, he wouldn't do anything to hurt me...

_Would he?_

The driver honked once more, and Yuna slipped out of the apartment.

_Once upon a time I was falling in love,_

_But now I'm only falling apart_

_Nothing I can say,_

_A total eclipse of the heart_

_Once upon a time there was light in my life,_

_But now there's only love in the dark_

_Nothing I can do..._

_A total eclipse of the heart._

* * *

Tidus sat down in front of the gym, leaning his head against the brick and closed his eyes shut. The Yuna from his nightmare kept coming back into his mind, which easily brought heat to his eyes. It wouldn't stop... this day just couldn't get any worse.

"Tidus?" A small voice said above him. Tidus opened his eyes, seeing a long haired brunette in her cheerleading uniform in front of him, staring back.

_God.. Just kill me now..._

"Hi Lenne," he said as she laughed. "Who are you laughing at?" Lenne grabbed a lock of Tidus' hair.

"You just look so sexy with messy hair," she flashed him a smile.

"What are you doing here this early?" He asked.

"Can't you tell? I thought I had cheerleading practice this morning, but it was canceled, I was the only one that didn't get the memo." Then she added, "It's just you and me now."

"Lenne I'm not feeling too well..." Tidus commented. She frowned, a small tear ran down her cheek. It was no surprise that she probably knew about Yuna and him... it was pretty obvious. She fell onto him in a deep embrace, sobs from her lips brushed against his neck. It made Tidus' heart sink. He sighed and wrapped his arms around her neck and kissed the side of her head gently.

_I gave her so much pain... I owe her, but this is all I can do... I love.._

The blond's eyes shot up to see the one he loved standing there, a few feet away, with eyes of shock on her face.

"Yuna..." Tidus mumbled helplessly. Yuna shook her head quickly, a confused face replaced her pained one.

"Sorry..." she mumbled then walked away towards the library quickly. He wanted to go after her...

"Tidus.. Leave her," Lenne whispered in his ear. "You have me... I'm all you need." Her innocence that she had before was lost behind a devil smile. He didn't want Yuna to walk off like this, leaving him behind.

He was helpless, with temptation laying in his lap.

* * *

Yuna felt so embarrassed, her face was red when she entered the library, her cheeks were flushed, jaw clenched in anger.

Pain was growing inside her, it began to consume, she didn't understand why. She wanted to strangle the damn cheerleader and that bastard of a blond too.

The brunette gave the librarian a fake smile, then sighed to herself. She was confused at her feelings, all of them weren't necessary. She didn't understand why she was so angry.

_I swear, I didn't even know that guy_

* * *

And that's where we leave off guys, chapter 12 is in progress. Now, the whole "Bang" thing, that was an idea from Cowboy Bebop (A good anime show) I thought it fit well Anyway, make sure you post a review, I love hearing what you guys think. And the more reviews I get, the harder I try to update quickly Thanks again,

...Tsukaru...


End file.
